My invention relates to a planter that is improved especially as to preventing soil waterlogging, in achieving soil aeration, and in avoiding soil salt accumulations.
I have given much thought to the above problems and I believe the planter construction disclosed herein comes closer to providing the combination of features above indicated as being desirable than the prior planters with which I am acquainted.
A preliminary examination search was conducted and the U.S. patents listed below (with which I previously was not acquainted) were cited by the searchers: Nos.
2,713,753 PA1 3,381,410 PA1 3,935,672 PA1 3,137,096 PA1 3,783,555 PA1 4,062,147 PA1 3,243,919 PA1 3,800,471
Of these patents, those having most pertinency might be considered to be 2,713,753, 3,783,555 and 3,137,096, but that is merely one opinion. None of the patents are believed to disclose the combinations set forth in the appended claims.
My objectives include: to provide a planter preventing soil waterlogging; to devise a planter achieving soil aeration; to provide a planter avoiding salt accumulations; to provide such aeration in a glazed ceramic or plastic planter; to design a planter of economical and attractive construction; and to provide designs that are practical to manufacture in quantity.
My invention will be best understood, together with additional objectives and advantages thereof, from the following description, read with reference to the accompanying drawing.